


Very, very serious Destiel... — Destiel Crack

by Cavaliera_Delle_Torte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Funny, Humor, I feel satisfied now, I wanted to use this tag for years, Jealous Dean, M/M, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, Well - Freeform, With The Force Of A Thousand Suns, duh - Freeform, let's begin, there are many thing I could tag, this is THE tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavaliera_Delle_Torte/pseuds/Cavaliera_Delle_Torte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Destiel crack video like another.</p>
<p>Also, epic music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very, very serious Destiel... — Destiel Crack

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging this thing, I’ve seen some tags that well explain my thoughts at the moment.  
> “I don’t even know”  
> “I tried”  
> “I’m sorry”  
> “I blame Tumblr”  
> “The Author regrets nothing” (Even though “The Author regrets everything”)  
> And “What was I thinking?”
> 
> I like the fact that everybody seems to go into another dimension when creating fandom content.

[Here’s the video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Scvxu3uZpic)

Have fun.


End file.
